There has been known a mobile telephone device that is allowed to perform communication with an external device via the Bluetooth® system (Bluetooth® is a registered trademark owned by BLUETOOTH SIG. INC. of Kirkland, Wash.) and a wireless local area network (“LAN”), selectively.